Luzes em Vancouver
by larissacosta52
Summary: Dia de Natal, e Emily fez um pedido especial ao Papai Noel.


Estava tudo tão brilhante.

Os olhos pequeninos observavam vidrados, as cores, vermelho, verde, azul e dourado mesclarem ora rapidamente, ora de forma lenta nos edifícios da cidade. O carro de seu Pai tinha parado no semáforo há alguns segundos, e assim ela pode comtemplar melhor a beleza da ultima festividade do ano.

Só que nem todos estavam em um ritmo de festa. Pois, seu Papai Jen e Jay não sorriam um para o outro, ou riam ou até mesmo faziam aquela coisa de adultos... Davam um beijo apaixonado.

Emily não sabia o que por que, mas ficou confusa quando escutou uns sussurros exasperados de seus Pais, como: ''Bebidas'' ou ''Memórias'' algo do tipo. Ela apenas queria ter a sua casa enfeitada para o natal assim como as outras na sua vizinhança, e seus Pais amando um ao outro.

Será que eles não se amavam mais? Será que ela fez algo de errado que entristeceu um deles? Bem, se a briga foi por causa do pote de geleia de amora que ela quebrou na semana passada, ela poderia quebrar seu porquinho rosa, juntar suas moedas e ir até o mercadinho com o seu Tio Misha comprar um novo.

Mas naquele dia, seu Papai Jen, disse que não tinha problema... Então, ela não sabia o que fazer.

O carro andou novamente, e o reflexo do rostinho triste de Emily foi iluminado rapidamente pelas luzes de natal que ficavam para trás. Depois de alguns minutos, avistando seu colégio, ela suspirou. Viu quando seu Pai desceu do carro, dando a volta e abrindo a porta do passageiro e destravando com cuidado seu cinto de segurança. A garota pegou sua mochila roxa e passou a mão pequena por seu vestido verde para não desarruma-lo, como o seu Papai Jay havia ensinado.

O homem loiro agachou-se ao seu lado ficando a sua altura, dando um beijo em sua testa.

-Está tudo bem, querida? Você não cantou nenhuma das musicas natalinas que tocou na rádio no caminho para a escola. – Jensen sorriu amoroso.

Emily fez beicinho abraçando-o pelos ombros.

-Só é divertido quando o Papai Jay canta também... – Ela colocou as duas mãos pequenas no rosto de Ackles que diminuíra o sorriso, mas seus olhos pareciam suaves ao encara-la. – Você não ama mais o Papai?

-Claro que amo Emily, mas...

-Papai não ama mais você? – Os olhos começaram a ficar com aquele brilho perigoso que Jensen conhecia muito bem... Há onze anos.

-Querida, eu não...

-Eu fiz algo de errado? – A voz dela começou a tremer e o loiro balançou a cabeça fechando os olhos, rindo.

-Você e seu Pai parecem gostar de me deixar sem reação, às vezes. – Ele suspirou por fim, encarando a garota a sua frente. – Eu e seu Pai Jay nos amamos ok? E amamos você mais do que qualquer outra coisa.

-Até Bolo de Chocolate?

-Até Bolo de Chocolate. – Jensen riu.

-Mas você e o Papai adoram bolo de chocolate! – Ela arregalou os olhos pensando o quanto seus pais a amavam a ponto de ser mais do que chocolate!

O alarme de entrada dos alunos tocou, e Jensen a puxou contra o seu corpo, aspirando seu perfume suave.

-Seu Pai e eu tivemos apenas um briga boba, querida. Nada demais, e assim que isso se resolver e nós estarmos de férias, vamos comemorar o natal e esperar a vinda do Papai Noel ok? – A pequena Ackles Padalecki acenou sorrindo, os dentinhos de leite haviam caído semanas atrás. E a franja aloirada caindo sob os olhos.

Jensen como sempre, não evitou o sorriso bobo quando ela o beijou no rosto e saiu correndo em direção a porta de entrada da escola, onde a diretora e coordenadoras recepcionavam os alunos para a festa de natal onde encerraria aquele período de aulas, dando inicio as férias escolares.

O celular em seu bolso vibrou e suspirou quando viu a mensagem piscando. Dando-se por vencido, entrou no carro e seguiu caminho para o trabalho.

''_Chegarei tarde a casa, o restaurante esta bastante movimentado. JP.''_

**~oOo~**

-Pelas Barbas do Papai Noel, ele não colocou o _Eu te amo_ na mensagem.

Jensen rodopiou em sua cadeira, no escritório de sua empresa de Publicidade. Misha observava sem acreditar, boquiaberto o aparelho do melhor amigo em sua mão.

-Yeap.

-Cara, você escutou o que eu disse? Não tem ''_Eu te amo''_, nem nada.

-Eu escutei, Collins. – Jensen revirou os olhos. – E sei o que significa ok? Não preciso de sermão, ainda mais os seus que duram uma hora se eu tiver sorte.

Misha devolveu o celular ao loiro, e logo depois, afrouxou a gravata azul, arregaçando a camisa social branca.

-Sem nenhuma palavra carinhosa nas mensagens do Jared, é algo sério mesmo. Conta o que rolou, e quero detalhes, Brô.

Minutos depois dos relatos de Ackles, o publicitário de olhos azuis o encarava desnorteado.

-Mas que por... Jensen! Sério? Vocês brigaram por isso? O que deu nessa sua cabeça aloirada? Pirou? – O moreno deu a volta na mesa e deu um tapa na cabeça de Jensen que abriu a boca indignado.

-Eu ainda sei dar alguns golpes de boxe, Misha.

Collins passou a mão nos cabelos negros balançando a cabeça alheio a ameaça do outro.

-Primeiramente, você está errado. Sabe disso não é?

Jensen esqueceu da raiva momentânea pelo tapa dado pelo moreno e sua expressão se fechou como estava desde o dia da briga ridícula que ele e Jared tiveram.

-Segundo, isso é ridículo. Mas aí percebo que o meu melhor amigo é ridículo, então faz um pouco de sentido, mas, cara, até a Emily notou. Então isso só me faz pensar que vocês são dois bobões que nem disfarçam a caretice dessa discussão.

-Foi bobo mesmo. E me sinto mal pela Emy, mas olha nem foi tanto assim, o Jared é que exagera demais e... – Jensen ia continuar, mas após o olhar duro de Misha, pareceu desistir do discurso que pretendia fazer para fugir da culpa. – Eu estou errado. Vou pedir desculpas, prometo, Papai.

Misha colocou as duas mãos na cintura, levantando seu cinto fazendo com que a sua calça de brim, subisse. Entornou uma voz grossa, juntando suas sobrancelhas e encarou desafiadamente o seu colega de trabalho.

-Olha aqui garoto... Essa é uma situação muito séria. Será que devo tomar atitudes drásticas contra isso, Jensen Ross?

Jensen gargalhou ao lembrar-se da cena do seu Pai falando a mesma frase quando pegou ele e Misha jogados no sótão de sua casa, bêbados e fumando e rindo feito duas hienas. Principalmente Misha. Yeap.

-Não Pai, vai ficar tudo na boa, _aeee. _ – Jensen e Misha riram descontraídos.

**~oOo~**

Quando tirou a chave da ignição, Jensen olhou para o seu reflexo no retrovisor. De relance, viu o carro do marido logo adiante. Oh.

-É cara, é difícil admitir... Padalecki venceu a guerra.

Saiu do carro jogando seu terno por trás do ombro, andando calmamente ate a casa que ele e Jared viviam há anos. Deu um sorriso torto.

-Por enquanto.

Com um clique suave, o loiro andou até a cozinha dando um sorriso daqueles que particularmente guardava apenas para o seu grandão, mas a sua prévia animação deu lugar para a preocupação quando viu o cômodo vazio.

Olhou para a escada larga, como se ela fosse engoli-la a qualquer momento. Aquilo não era nada bom.

Jared Padalecki em uma casa, em total silencio, não era um sinal nada bom. Era preocupante.

Ao chegar à porta do seu quarto, abriu-a devagar e suspirou aliviado quando escutou ruídos no banheiro da suíte. Após tirar sua roupa, privilegiou por alguns segundos, aquele homem todo seu ali adormecido na banheira coberta de espumas. O cabelo castanho molhado, a pele morena brilhando discretamente e o rosto tranquilo, quase suave, parecendo nem notar nada ao seu redor.

-Sei que está aí, Jensen.

_Quase_ nada.

-Hey... – O loiro coçou a cabeça, desarrumando um pouco, seu cabelo curto. – Posso tomar banho com você?

-Pra que? – Jared bufou dando um sorriso sem encarar o marido que estava nu a sua frente. – Economizar a agua quente?

-Seu poder de telepatia só melhora cada vez mais, Jared Tristan.

O resmungo que o moreno deu, foi a resposta que ele precisava. Sentir a agua quente em seu corpo cansado era relaxante, mas ter o corpo de Jared abaixo do seu, e os braços fortes envolta dele, era o seu paraíso particular.

Foram-se alguns minutos ali, relaxados, abraçados, cobertos pela espuma branca até que a voz baixa de Jared foi escutada pelo loiro quase adormecido.

-E então?

Ackles deu um risinho e beijou o pescoço do outro, se esquivando.

-Foi tudo bem no trabalho, conseguimos terminar todas as propagandas a tempo da data de entrega.

Sentiu os braços de Jared o apertarem mais.

-Isso é bom. Mas não é disso que estou me referindo.

-Ohh. A Emily está bem, Misha foi busca-la. Daqui a uma hora eles estarão por aqui.

-Então estamos sozinhos? – Jensen contraiu os músculos dos braços sentindo a sua excitação crescer assim como a de Jared.

-Yeap. Um momento para nós...

-Conversarmos sobre a idiotice que você fez quando bebeu mais de quatro garrafas de cerveja, sem falar no uísque. – Jared abriu os olhos e o encarou seriamente. – Eu ainda tento entender o ''Relaxa amor, vai ficar tudo bem''.

Jensen conteve o riso e sentou-se no colo do maior, enquanto deixou-se levar na explicação.

-Jay, você tinha passado o fim de semana fora, a Emily estava na casa dos seus Pais... Eu não vi nenhum problema em querer ver um jogo de beisebol na tv, comendo uns salgados, bebendo umas cervejas...

-Sabe o que o Dr. Beaver disse sobre bebida alcoólica além do limite não é? Você parece não entender o meu medo, Jens. Apesar de já ter feito quase sete anos, eu nunca vou esquecer daquela noite do acidente. Sua saúde está ótima, mas me chateia que você não ligue tanto quanto eu. É da sua vida que estamos falando. Você sofreu traumatismo craniano, Jens, e não foi nada legal ver você naquela cama de hospital por meses.

Os olhos preocupados de Jared vagavam pelo rosto do marido sentado sob si.

-Eu sei Amor... Compreendo a sua preocupação.

-Compreenda melhor, Jen. Eu e Emily precisamos de você. – Jared segurou o rosto do loiro em suas mãos. – Eu sei que é difícil seguir algumas regras chatas, mas, por favor...

-Ok, eu entendo. Entendo. Prometo ser um garoto bom. – Jensen deu um pequeno sorriso que foi se alargando enquanto recebia beijos delicados em seu pescoço. – E mesmo assim eu não ganho presentes este ano, Papai Noel Padalecki?

Jared sorriu, desfazendo-se da tensão, o beijando.

-Se você se redimir...

-Wow, que coração grande você tem Noel... Aposto que tem outra coisa que é absurdamente grande em você. – Jensen riu junto ao marido, beijando-o longamente.

**~oOo~**

-_Mudanças de plano? Como assim?_- A voz de Misha parecia confusa do outro lado da linha.

-Como eu e Jared ainda não aprontamos nada para o Natal, vamos ter que ir as compras hoje. E como Emily está com você, será melhor ainda, faremos uma surpresa.

_-Oh, compreendo Soneca. Por mim, tudo bem, pois eu vou mostrar quem será o melhor índio dessa aldeia! – _Misha gritou e Jensen pode escutar um sonoro ''Nunca!'' de Mark e de Emily.

-Você deu a ela uma flecha de brinquedo não é? Por deus, diga que sim. – Jensen colocou a mão na testa parecendo desesperado.

-_Estou começando a ficar magoado com você, Jensen. Quem você pensa que eu sou? Um maluco psicótico?_

Depois de alguns segundos...

-Quer que eu responda?

_-É Natal, cara! Só tenho esses tiques nas terças e sextas. Graças ao meu cacique cara vermelha, Pelegrino. _

-Ok... – Jensen balançou a cabeça rindo enquanto era abraçado por trás por Jared. – Tenho que ir, já deve estar uma loucura nas lojas a essa hora.

_-Boa sorte, Brô. Ah, hey, antes de ir... Vocês fizeram as pazes então?_

_-Anh..._

_-Ahá! Isso aí, Jen! Como eu queria ter visto... As pazes de vocês são sempre as melhores. Por isso eu apoio as brigas idiotas._

Jared riu ao ver o rosto corado do marido em seus braços. Aproveitando o estupor deste, pegou o celular de sua mão.

_-_Sexo Selvagem, Collins. Durma com essa agora, amigo.

_-Jared, cara, eu te amo. – _Jared riu mais ainda ao receber um soco em seu ombro e escutara a voz emocionada de Misha.

_-_Tchau Misha, e não estrague Emily com bombons e chocolate.

_-Droga! Mark guarda as barras de chocolate e alcaçuz no armário de novo! _

Jared desligou o celular entregando-o para o seu dono, que agora, era um dono muito irritado.

-O que foi? Foi selvagem mesmo, quase subi pelas paredes. – Jared gargalhou quando Jensen pulou nas suas costas, tentando leva-lo ao chão.

-Eu te odeio, Padalecki!

Quando Jensen ligou o carro, Jared ainda tinha uns traços de riso em seu rosto. Como sempre, aos olhos do loiro, seu marido sempre estava lindo.

-Sabe que se dermos sorte de comprarmos algo hoje, é lucro não é?

-Anh... Por causa do tumulto nas lojas? – Jared se fez de desentendido, escondendo o sorriso. Mas a empolgação de ambos era óbvia.

-Nós dois, fazendo compras de natal, Jared. – Riram, enquanto seguiam até o centro de Vancouver.

Misha deu um selinho em Mark enquanto observavam Emily ajeitar sua coroa de penas na cabeça, bagunçando seus fios castanhos quase loiros.

-Eles foram as compras de natal?

-Sim... – Misha sorriu ajeitando o manto colorido sobre os ombros. – Duas crianças estão indo as compras e não, Jared e Jensen. Concorda Cacique Cara vermelha?

-Totalmente. – Mark deu um tapa em seu traseiro e correu atrás de Emily que ria com seu arco e flecha de brinquedo.

-O que você acha de darmos a ela, um arco e flecha de verdade quando ela completar, 17 anos? – Misha murmurou pensativo.

**~oOo~**

A Arvore de Natal do Shopping Center em Vancouver estava linda. O pinheiro por si só já tinha sua beleza, mas contornado pelos enfeites dourados e bolas vermelhas e verdes a deixavam mais mágica. Assim como as lâmpadas que piscavam sem parar iluminando as vitrines das lojas ao redor, obtendo vários olhares admirados.

Assim como Jensen que a observava atentamente enquanto Jared a sua frente fazia algumas anotações num papel um pouco amassado. Suas xicaras com café estavam intocadas na mesinha de madeira.

-O que tanto você anota Jay? – Jensen praguejou baixinho por ter queimado a língua.

-Estou fazendo uma pequena lista das coisas que precisamos comprar, e alguns presentes para a nossa família. Assim, não ficaremos perdidos quando formos procurar.

Jensen por um momento quase achou a ideia do marido tentadora, mas sabia que não ia funcionar.

-Amor, nada contra, mas nem vamos olhar para essa lista. – Jensen sorriu entrelaçando seus dedos com os do moreno que sorriu de volta.

-Podemos pelo menos tentar não?

-Ok... Podemos tentar, que mal há? – Sorriram mais uma vez, antes de tomarem um gole de cappuccino.

Uma hora depois...

Jared passeava com o carrinho de compras quase vazio, calmamente pelos corredores movimentados da loja. Jensen havia se separado com a desculpa que procuraria algo da lista que ele havia feito.

-Jay, olha só o que eu achei! – Jensen voltava com pilhas de caixas plástico onde tinham bolas de natal coloridas, fitas vermelhas, sinos dourados, guirlandas e outras coisas que o moreno não pode ver por que seu marido tinha colocado rapidamente dentro do carrinho onde ele estava empurrando ate aquele momento.

-Posso fazer uma pergunta?

Jensen deu um sorriso amarelo.

-Claro!

-Pelo menos um terço do que você colocou aí estava na lista que eu fiz? – Jared segurou o riso quando Jensen logo desviou do assunto.

-Amor, você precisa ver uma cafeteira elétrica no corredor de eletrodomésticos, é incrível! Preta, pequena, e dá um suporte melhor para a caneca e...

-Jens, nós já temos uma cafeteira igual a essa. – Jared continuou empurrando o carrinho sendo seguido pelo mais velho.

-Hmm... Mas nesta dá até pra fazer cappuccino, sabe? E eu sei que você e a Emily adoram... – Jared abaixou a cabeça rendido, escutou a risada debochada do outro o puxando para o caminho contrário. – Vamos logo, há poucas!

Depois da escolha da cafeteira, Jared e Jensen pareciam alheios aos olhares um tanto curiosos neles. Não que eles não fossem discretos quando quase corriam nos corredores, os olhos brilhando, cochichando e rindo e se divertindo, enquanto as outras pessoas apenas escolhiam o que queriam, iam para o caixa, pagavam e iam embora.

-Temos que ir a outras lojas, procurar o presente da Emy. – Jensen empurrava o carrinho de compras com um pouco de dificuldade, já que havia enfeites de natal e presentes transbordando para os lados.

-Você sabe o que ela quer ganhar neste natal? – Jared perguntou distraído pegava mais algumas meias coloridas para pendurar na arvore de natal que eles _ainda_ iriam comprar.

-Não, eu pensei que ela tinha dito a você. Oh não... – Jensen olhou com receio e quando encontrou o medo repentino nos olhos esverdeados do marido, sabiam que estavam encrencados.

**~oOo~**

-_Então quer dizer que os dois bobões não sabem o que dar para a própria filha, de natal? – _Misha perguntou rindo do outro lado da linha.

_- _Misha, é sério, eu sei que ela adora você, e como eu sei que os dois têm segredinhos, poderia perguntar o que ela gostaria de ganhar. Amanhã é véspera de natal, as lojas não vão ficar abertas o dia todo, eu e Jared vamos passar o resto do dia arrumando a casa pra chegada dela. – A voz de Ackles parecia suplicante, mas ainda não derreteu totalmente o melhor amigo.

-_Eu posso tentar tirar algo dela, mas é difícil saber o que se passa dentro daquela cabecinha aloirada... Tal pai, tal filha, hm? _

_-_Sabe aquele chute no meio do seu traseiro que eu estava devendo? Espere só até eu te encontrar, seu filho da...

-Ok Misha, queremos saber se você pode nos fazer esse favor. – Jared havia puxado o celular das mãos do loiro que mantinha uma carranca.

_-Claro grandão. Ligo depois para dizer o que eu consegui e-Não mexam nesse armário cheio de doces, ou eu vou queimar a aldeia da tribo de vocês!_ – Misha gritou alheio a careta de Jared que segurava o celular sem saber o que falar, mas ao ouvir a ligação cortada, deu de ombros.

-E aí? – Jensen perguntou esperançoso.

-Vamos esperar por noticias.

Quando saíram da loja, com variadas sacolas, Jared sentiu seu celular vibrar e pela primeira vez em sua vida desde quando conhecera Misha, suspirou de alivio quando viu ao ver o seu numero no visor.

-Ok, pode falar Collins.

-_Er, é o Mark. _

-Oh, oi Mark! Misha ia me ligar para me dar algumas informações...

_-Então, eu vim repassar o que eu consegui, ele está meio enrolado agora. Literalmente. Descobrimos que Emily leva a sério quando compete com alguma coisa. _

-Sei muito bem de quem ela puxou o lado competitivo. – Jared riu olhando de relance para Jensen que tirou os olhos da vitrine para encara-lo confuso.

- _Bem, eu perguntei a ela o que gostaria de ganhar, e ela disse que fez uma carta ao Papai Noel. Então, apenas ele deveria saber o seu devido presente. E é isso._

_-_Mas, apenas isso? Quer dizer, ela não comentou mais nada?

_-Bem, ela ate poderia ter falado mais se não tivesse acertado a testa do Misha com uma flecha e depois começarem a rolar no carpete e fazer apostas e discutir..._ – A voz risonha de Pelegrino se confundiu com alguns gritinhos e risos que Jared reconheceu ser de Emily.

-Ok... Obrigado Mark. Diga ao seu namorado que eu e Jensen queremos a nossa filha inteira mais tarde.

_-Tudo bem, nos falamos na ceia, até mais!_

Jared virou-se para o homem ao seu lado que o encarava com expectativa.

-Estamos ferrados.

-Muito ferrados? – Os ombros de Ackles caíram.

-Muito.

-Temos que fazer alguma coisa Jared, Emily não pode ficar sem presentes.

Jared estava prestes a falar algo quando olhou para um ponto brilhante atrás de Jensen. Uma vitrine de uma loja repleta de brinquedos infantis.

-Bem, vamos gastar o que nos resta comprando o que achamos que Emy possa gostar.

E foi uma tarefa que ambos os texanos não voltariam a repetir um dia antes do natal, e sem a filha deles. Foram quase duas horas gastas em duvidas, olhos arregalados pelos preços um tanto salgados dos brinquedos mais modernos e o cansaço nas costas em segurar as sacolas das compras que fizeram até aquele momento.

Quando chegaram em casa, a energia e disposição pareceu ter evaporado. A neve caia lentamente, cobrindo as ruas, calçadas e os telhados das casas em Vancouver. Jensen jogou seu corpo no sofá e suspirou deliciado ao sentir a maciez e conforto sob suas costas, enquanto isso, Jared trazia as sacolas bufando ao ver a _animação _do marido.

-Idade começando a pesar nos ombros, Ackles?

-Não enche, Padalecki. – Jensen colocou um braço sob os olhos, sorrindo. Minutos depois, sentiu um movimento ao seu lado, e sentiu o coração parar por um instante ao receber o olhar intenso do outro. – O que foi?

Jared se aproximou e deu um leve beijo em seus lábios.

-Vou buscar a arvore e posiciona-la na sala ok? Depois comemos alguma coisa e começamos a arrumar.

-Tem certeza? Já é tarde, vamos para cama. – Jensen resmungou se aconchegando no sofá, mas sem tirar os olhos do mais novo.

-O Jensen que eu conheço tentaria gastar o resto das energias, fazendo sexo comigo. O que aconteceu com você? – Jared riu ao ver o sorriso teimoso nos lábios carnudos.

-Quarenta anos chegando, sou um velho, mas não debilitado. Nunca vou recusar fazer sexo gostoso com o meu marido. – O loiro riu entre o beijo apaixonado que recebia de Padalecki.

-Ok, fique resmungando aí, enquanto eu arrumo o jantar.

Cinco minutos depois, Jared havia voltado com a arvore de natal, a posicionando no canto da sala. Quando voltou-se em direção do sofá para perguntar a Jensen o que ele gostaria de comer, não ficou surpreso ao vê-lo dormindo profundamente. Resolveu ir até a cozinha preparar o jantar, e pensando em como Emily ficaria feliz ao ver as decorações pela casa.

Bem, se o seu marido não estivesse dormindo totalmente esparramado no sofá, ele não ficaria tão receoso em deixar tudo pronto para a chegada da pequena Ackles Padalecki.

**~oOo~**

Estava tão confortável ao sentir a maciez sob seu corpo cansado, o cobertor o aquecendo e deixando-o mais preguiçoso, mas Jensen não precisou abrir os olhos para sentir que faltava algo para ficar muito melhor.

Sua pequena Emily e Jared enrolados nele.

E quando abriu os olhos sonolentos, um sorriso completamente bobo e apaixonado brotou em seus lábios.

Jared estava agachado, descalço assim como ele, enquanto colocava cuidadosamente as ultimas bolas vermelhas e douradas na arvore que era um pouco maior do que o moreno. Ela estava praticamente decorada, bastava apenas a estrela e as luzes.

Viu o marido desaparecer atrás da arvore e seus olhos brilharam ao sentir na sua pele descoberta as luzes douradas piscarem lentamente.

-Você é lindo, sabia?

Jensen estava tão distraído que não percebeu que Jared o observava com os braços cruzados e um sorriso no rosto.

-Não mais do que você. – Sentou-se no sofá, se enrolando ao cobertor que provavelmente Jared havia trazido e o coberto quando estava adormecido. –Ficou linda, Jay. Emily vai adorar.

-Eu espero que sim. – Jared sentou-se ao lado do loiro e o abraçou, o beijando. – Eu ia acordar você, mas parecia tão cansado que resolvi dar essa colher de chá, sabe. Afinal, é Natal.

Jared observou o outro sorrir observando a arvore a frente deles. Fios de lâmpadas de natal piscavam no chão, a arvore brilhava como um ponto de luz na penumbra da sala de estar. As meias coloridas estavam penduradas em volta da discreta lareira da chaminé, e vários papeis de presente, fitas e caixas estavam espalhados ao redor deles.

Ele nunca se sentiu tão feliz como agora. Se sentir completo ao ter Jensen nos seus braços, sorrindo como criança enquanto o rosto que nunca cansava de admirar mesclava de cor, por causa das luzes.

-Hey...

Jensen voltou-se a ele o abraçando mais, se aconchegando no corpo do maior.

-Eu te amo.

-Eu sei, Jared Tristan. – O loiro segurou o seu rosto entre as mãos admirando as presentes covinhas. - Também te amo.

Antes dos seus lábios tocarem os de Jared, escutaram algumas risadas que tentavam inutilmente ser abafadas.

Não precisavam adivinhar que não estavam sozinhos. E nem quem estavam com eles.

-Podem sair do esconderijo, monstrinhos.

Misha, Mark e Emily sorriram e acenaram enquanto Jared e Jensen riam surpresos.

-Como conseguiram entrar?

-A Porta esta encostada, Sherlock. – Misha jogou uma bola dourada na direção de Jensen que a segurou a tempo antes dela acertar o seu rosto.

Jensen olhou seriamente para Jared, por um momento, recebendo um baixinho pedido de desculpas e um olhar de cachorro caído do carro de mudanças. Típico.

-Papai, a arvore! A arvore! – Emily correu até eles jogando a mochila roxa no chão e pulando no colo de Jared que a abraçou fortemente. – O Papai Noel já chegou?

-Hmm, ainda não querida, mas em breve teremos que deixar o leite e biscoitos perto da arvore para recebermos sua visita. – Jared piscou para Jensen, retribuindo o sorriso.

Ackles abraçou a filha recebendo vários beijinhos no rosto, fazendo-o rir.

-Estava com saudades, então pedi para o Tio Mish me trazer. Tudo bem não é? – Os olhinhos dela vagavam para a arvore de natal e para os rostos orgulhosos e corujas de Ackles e Padalecki.

-Mas é claro, Emy! Só queríamos fazer uma surpresa para você. Você gostou da arvore? – Jared perguntou esperançoso.

-Sim, é perfeita! Eu amei Papai Jay!

-Ela ficou perfeita assim graças ao seu Papai Jen, sabia? – Jared conteve o riso ao sentir o olhar de Jensen, mas sabia que ele estava sorrindo também.

-Sei... Aposto que o Jensen do que jeito que é, ficou dormindo como sempre faz. – Mark falou tirando o casaco, enquanto Misha ria tirando o sobretudo.

-Isso é verdade. Se lembra do ano passado em que ele...

-Ok, podem parar, que tal eu fazer alguns cappuccinos, hã? – Jensen se levantou, o rosto corando e se sobressaltou quando escutou o sonoro ''Não'' de Jared e Misha.

-Vamos ter cappuccino? – Emily sorriu batendo palmas animada, alheia ao desespero do seu Pai e Misha ao imaginar Jensen apenas chegando perto da cozinha.

-Teremos sim querida, compramos uma cafeteria especialmente para fazermos nossa bebida favorita, mas, eu faço ok?

Jared sorriu ao ver o beicinho de Jensen e se levantou indo em direção a cozinha, sem antes abraçar Pelegrino e Collins que estavam em pé, observando a decoração de natal da casa.

-Que tal arrumarmos o restante Emy? – Jensen sorriu recebendo o aceno da filha para logo e em seguida, começarem a discutirem juntamente a Misha que parecia bastante animado. Mark, ficou um pouco distante, posicionando sua câmera fotográfica e tirando fotos dos três na sala, e no corredor da casa. Depois foi até a cozinha, silenciosamente, mirando a lente e dando o zoom, no momento em que Jared sorria pensativo esperando a cafeteira derramar a bebida nas coloridas canecas em cima do balcão.

Minutos depois, Jared apareceu na sala segurando uma badeja com cinco canecas e alguns biscoitos de chocolate e creme. Seu olhar apaixonado era visível enquanto este observava a cena a sua frente, alheio aos sorrisos, risos e brincadeiras.

Misha ria enquanto colocava alguns doces nas meias coloridas perto da chaminé, Mark sorria ao seu lado o abraçando e contando algo em seu ouvido e encantado com o homem de olhos azuis. Emily tinha um sorriso maroto nos lábios ao espalhar as lâmpadas coloridas pelo corredor que ia da sala até a cozinha, sendo erguida por Jensen, que de vez em quando opinava dando um sorriso satisfeito ao ver os olhos da pequenina em seus braços sorrir.

Aquela era a sua vida. E jamais podia pensar que poderia ser tão feliz, a cada ano que passava ao lado de seus amigos, e os dois amores de sua vida.

-Hora do Cappuccino! – Jared gritou e riu ao ter todos os olhares em volta de si.

Reunidos e sentados no chão ao redor da arvore de natal, a conversa parou no presente misterioso de Emily.

-E então, pequenina. Daqui a pouco, é véspera de natal. Dez minutos para você nos revelar o seu grande segredo. – Misha disse sentindo os braços de Mark o envolver em um abraço.

-Apenas o Papai Noel sabe, Tio Mish. – Ela respondeu balançando os pés que estavam cobertos pelas meias azuis. – Tio Mark, por que o Tio Mish é tão curioso?

Jensen e Jared riram.

-Esta é uma pergunta muito sábia, Emy. Até hoje eu não sei, mas talvez ele seja assim desde criança, então é algo que ele não pode evitar.

-Oh, com certeza. – Jensen sorriu ao dar um gole em seu cappuccino. – Seu Tio Misha sempre foi curioso e teimoso desde sempre.

-E você, competitivo e assustador! – Collins retrucou indignado.

-Pelo menos eu não tenho tiques psicóticos nas terças e sextas! – Jensen apontou e sorriu vitorioso, prestes a ser receber o rebate de Misha.

Jared e Mark reviraram os olhos.

-Mas você poderia dar uma dica do seu pedido? – Jared _olhou_ para a filha quase suplicante. Pensou por um momento na sacola cheia de brinquedos e no quarto de Emily que ele decorou enquanto Jensen dormia. Ele estava confiante que sua pequenina iria gostar das bugigangas que ele e o marido escolheram nas lojas.

-Eu não pedi presentes ao Papai Noel.

Misha quase derrubou a caneca de suas mãos.

-Como assim não pediu?

A garotinha se encolheu entre seus pais, olhando para a arvore de natal.

-Eu... Queria que os meus pais voltassem a ficar bem um com o outro. Então eu pedi para que eles voltassem a se gostar novamente.

Um silencio permaneceu na sala até que Misha soltou um ''Hã?'', mas os pais da garotinha se entreolharam culpados.

-Amor, seu pai e eu estamos bem. Só tivemos uma briga feia, nada demais ok? Não se preocupe. – Jared sorriu levemente.

Emily se levantou e colocou as mãos na cintura parecendo querer apenas com aqueles pequenos olhos claros, intimidar seus pais.

E ela tinha talento, pensou Misha com um sorriso contente no rosto.

-Provem, então.

-O que? – Jensen deu um sorriso amarelo.

-É, como nos filmes de romance, a mocinha fica com o cara que a salva, eles dão um beijo apaixonado!

Jared sorriu para o homem ao seu lado que ainda encarava surpreso.

-Emily Ackles Padalecki, que filmes seu Pai Jay deixa você assistir enquanto eu estou fora? – Ele olhou de relance para Padalecki que levantou as mãos para cima, em forma de rendição.

-Foram filmes leves ok?

-Diferente daqueles que você assiste Jen, quando o Jared viaj-Ai! – Misha massageou o braço onde recebera um modesto beliscão do namorado que sorriu _endiabrado._

-E você não faz o mesmo, por que é um Anjo, certo? – Mark piscou malicioso.

-Claro, um Anjo do Senhor. Quem me leva a perdição aqui, é você. – O moreno de olhos azuis deu um selinho nos lábios do loiro.

Emily colocou as mãozinhas sobre os olhos rindo.

-Bem, vamos resolver isso. – Mark cochichou algo para Misha que riu concordando.

-Ok caras, Pelegrino deu uma ideia para que façamos a pequena Ackles Padalecki acredite que sim, o amor enjoativo de vocês ainda existe.

Jensen revirou os olhos sorrindo.

-Nada contra vocês, mas acho que tenho, mas medo das ideias do Mark do que as suas, Misha. – Jared gargalhou dando um beijo no pescoço de Emily que riu deliciada ao sentir cocegas no lugar.

Pelegrino se levantou e pegou a mão da garotinha, cochichando algo em seu ouvido, recebendo um sorriso e um aceno positivo dela. Ambos foram para a cozinha, enquanto Jared e Jensen arquearam as sobrancelhas ao mesmo tempo, fazendo Misha rir, ao se levantar também.

-Venham caras, vou dizer o plano.

Minutos depois, depois de ouvirem o sinal de Misha, Mark e Emily voltaram para a sala. Cada um com uma expressão diferente nos respectivos rostos.

Mark segurava o riso, e Emily se sentia presenciando um conto de fadas como nos desenhos que ele e o Papai Jen veem às vezes. Mas ele pediu segredo a ela, então ela nunca contou para o seu Papai Jay, mesmo achando que ele desconfiava.

Na poltrona da sala, Jensen estava sentado envolto pelo cobertor colorido que Emily usava para dormir. Em sua cabeça, tinha uma coroa que estava pendendo para o lado, a cor dourada se confundido com os fios loiros de seu cabelo, e as luzes da Arvore atrás da poltrona faziam com que seus olhos verdes ficassem mais vivos.

Jared estava ajoelhado a sua frente, com um manto escuro sobre os ombros, assim como Jensen, só que ele não tinha uma coroa, e sim uma estrela dourada entre as mãos. Ele sorriu para o homem sentado que tentava permanecer com a expressão séria.

Emily foi guiada por Misha que segurou sua mão e a levou para sentar no sofá, sendo seguidos logo depois por Mark, enquanto a cena a frente deles se desenrolava.

-Príncipe Ackles. Eu vim de muito longe, de onde as aguas dos rios são cristalinas, e os peixes dourados brilham como ouro sob a agua. As folhas das arvores, tão verdes como os seus olhos e o sol que desce ao céu quando se põe é inigualável ao seu sorriso. Portanto, no meu reino, preciso de alguém que lute comigo, seja meu companheiro e que me guie quando eu precisar fazer escolhas que decidirão o futuro melhor do meu povo e castelo. Então, gostaria de fazê-lo uma proposta.

-O que deseja Príncipe Tristan? – O loiro o mirou com os olhos brilhando, mas sua expressão ainda estava seria, de acordo com o seu _papel._

-Desejo que reine ao meu lado. Seja meu, e apenas meu, e que eu possa ama-lo por toda a eternidade se assim, desejar.

-Diga que sim, Príncipe Ackles! – Emily não conseguiu se conter, abraçando a almofada do sofá.

Príncipe Tristan o observava apaixonado parecendo se lembrar de tantos momentos que vivera com aquele homem sentado a sua frente, com um sorriso pequeno nos lábios. Parecia que a cada dia ao lado de Jensen, sua vida ficava mais cheia de amor.

E claro, alguns estresses também.

Jared piscou para ele.

-Eu acho que apenas posso aceitar seu pedido, quando me perdoar pelo meu comportamento imaturo, Príncipe Tristan. Cometi um erro e não me dei conta de que não fui merecido de seu amor durante este tempo, separado a vossa alteza. Se quiseres me perdoar, prometo dá-lo tudo o que o fizer sorrir e o tornar o mais belo e fantástico rei ao seu povo.

Misha bufou, e Mark riu baixinho ao seu lado.

Emily estava quase para saltar do sofá e ver a cena mais de perto.

Jared segurou a mão sardenta do outro, e colocou a estrela que segurava na palma desta.

-Enquanto ela brilhar, o nosso amor será eterno. Gostaria que quando olhar para as estrelas, meu querido Príncipe, pense em mim e em ti, em um universo totalmente nosso.

Jensen não iria dizer nada a ninguém sobre seu coração palpitar com todo aquele discurso do homem que amava. Sabia que ele era um bobão apaixonado, mas Jared era mais ainda.

-Eu queria que um servo de meu castelo, colocasse a estrela em seu devido lugar. – Jensen direcionou um olhar amoroso para a menina que mais do que depressa veio ao seu encontro, as meias deslizando no piso. Deu a ela a estrela, enquanto observou Jared a erguer assim, Emily conseguindo posicionar a estrela no topo da arvore.

-Faltou o beijo, Príncipe Ackles! Não é, Príncipe Tristan? – Emily perguntou dando pulinhos quando seu pai a colocou no chão.

Jared ajeitou a manta em seu ombro, oferecendo sua mão a Jensen que a aceitou, levantando-se colocando suas mãos no ombro do mais alto. Permaneceram alguns segundos apenas observando um ao outro, sérios, como se estivessem apreciando aquele momento, quase encantados.

-Ora, por favor, beijem logo! – Misha exclamou jogou as mãos para o alto.

-Será cedo demais, se eu pedir a vossa alteza para que leve este servo as masmorras depois deste momento?

Misha deu uma gargalhada, e Mark deu um sorriso largo.

-Tudo o que o meu futuro rei desejar. – Jared riu, abraçando o homem a sua frente para então, beija-lo.

Emily ofegou, as mãozinhas sobre a boca e os olhos apertados. Ela se aproximou de seu tio Misha como se quisesse contar um segredo.

-Papai Noel é um cara legal, né Tio Mish? Juntou meus papais, outra vez!

-É sim, querida. – Ele a beijou no rosto sorrindo.

Jared aprofundava o beijo, enquanto as mãos de Jensen subiam para os cabelos castanhos do marido. A partir do beijo, a encenação havia acabado, ou até bem antes.

Por que para o cozinheiro de um modesto restaurante, o publicitário em seus braços era tudo o que ele poderia querer.

Talvez não fosse coincidência que na cabeça do publicitário, o pensamento era o mesmo.

A Neve caia vagarosamente lá fora, fria e branca, como uma cascata.

Diferente do calor e união entre as pessoas dentro da casa.

As luzes exibiam seu brilho, mas no olhar de cada um, existia um brilho próprio.

Amor.

** Fim.**

* * *

Oi Leitores!

Então, como é Natal, resolvi escrever essa oneshot para não passar em branco. Essa seria uma fic anexa a história de ''Pela Segunda Vez''. A fic está sem betagem (alem da minha haha, então perdoem qual erro).

Espero que tenham gostado.

Desejo um Feliz Natal e Prospero Ano Novo a todos! Beijos, **Larissacosta52. **


End file.
